


渎神者

by thirteenze



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: 马洛想要得救，神父便舍身救他。第二人称。PWP。





	渎神者

金发青年赤裸着跪在你的脚边，炉火旺盛，他的身体却颤抖。  
“我要忏悔。”那青年说。  
这是可以记入教典的功绩，你忍不住想，马洛，伦敦最有名的渎神者，魔鬼之子！终究还是被主的威能给打败了，看看他求救的模样，真是可怜，至美又可怜。  
“我如何相信你的真诚？” 你问。  
“你是神父，” 马洛安静地回答，“神父从不问问题。”  
要是换一个时间，换一个情景，这句话会被马洛说得讥诮万分。现在不同了，诗人的骄傲土崩瓦解，他伏在地上瑟瑟，圣经里哀告的羔羊也不曾如此卑微。  
“来。”  
你召唤他，他便过来，何等美妙。  
他那茫然失措的蓝眼睛，缱绻垂落的金发，是诱惑，还有赤裸瘦削的身体，他的手臂，双腿，从肩膀到腰身的修长线条，全是诱惑，当然，什么也不及他如今的神情，那张美艳得咄咄逼人的脸上残留着破碎泪水。  
你将手指插入他凌乱的金发，迫使他扬起头，露出纤利下颔：“向我证明。”  
这一下子，你说错了话，马洛眨一眨眼睛，泪痕仍在，却缓缓勾起唇角，你知道自己被他逮住了，啊，神父也不过是人类一员，万物均有出价，无事不要报偿。  
自下而上地，他轻然而笑，俯下身子，将头枕在你双腿之间。  
“说出来。” 马洛轻声道，“你便得到。”  
这又是他的游戏了。  
“我要服从。” 你还留在他长发中的手收紧了力道，“我要你全然相信，向我打开。”

“那些日子的灾难一来到，日光就变黑了，月亮也不放光，众星要从天上坠落，天势都要震动。那时，神子的预兆要显在天上。地上的万族都要哀哭。他们要看见神子，有能力，有大荣耀，驾着天上的云降临。”  
马洛在诵经声中大笑，光裸的手臂攀上你的脖子，要给你一个吻。  
你没有回应他的嘲弄，在颠倒诱惑面前，主的神恩赐予你难得的冷静，你搂住马洛的腰，口称耶和华，更深更深地进入他。  
他正实现自己的允诺，在你身下驯顺如家猫，你随意地揉捏摆弄他，而他毫不抵抗地一一承受。  
烛影晃动中，马洛轻声喘息，将修长双腿分得更开，他难得——你猜，不如说是从未——如此柔软，毒刺荆棘都收起，是温软梦境里慵懒伸展的藤蔓，要开出馥郁旖旎的花。  
无论马洛怀抱着什么样的意图向主低头，这对你来说已经足够。  
他以为这不过又是一场荒唐交易——你俯身向前，加大了力道，马洛浅蓝色的瞳孔在陡然激烈的冲撞下微微失神，他难耐地抓紧了你的衣领，躲避似的蜷起身子，可你强硬地将他重新按在破旧床单上，挺进到最深的湿热处，马洛缠在你腰侧的双腿虚软地颤抖，全身泛起情热潮红。  
他以为，这和其他随便一个夜晚没有什么两样，你却打定主意要他记得。不可一世的马洛是怎样在神的祭台上奉献了自己，被主的使者享用掠夺，他践踏教义，却在教徒身下被蹂躏。  
你近乎粗暴地爱抚马洛，他披散的金发已被汗浸湿，全身布满痕迹，被尽情使用的下身不受控制地轻微抽搐，他的一只手无意识地抵住你的胸膛，要在暴风骤雨的节奏中偷得一点停歇——他当然不喜欢这样脆弱无力的姿态，你猛地尽根没入，钳住他的下巴，低声问：“你后悔了吗？”  
马洛短暂的清醒摇摇欲坠，连眼底所要凝结的冰冷蔑视都无法成形，于是你像个真正的掠食者那样，高高在上地将马洛按进床垫的灰尘中，动作愈发凶狠沉重，青年不堪忍受似的闭上眼睛，汗珠顺着他深金色的睫毛跌落。  
他会记得的。


End file.
